


Amethyst Is So Smart

by enoshimalovemail



Series: The Pearlpo Fics [5]
Category: Nanalan' (TV), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7966327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enoshimalovemail/pseuds/enoshimalovemail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amethyst misses the times when her girlfriend didn't have rabies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amethyst Is So Smart

**Author's Note:**

> i would highly suggest reading all the other fics in the series before this one

Amethyst sat on a bench overlooking the beach, clutching Peridots tablet against her chest. She was thinking about so many things. She thought about how much she missed when Peridot didn't have rabies. She thought about the way too early demise of her dearest friend Steven. She thought about the look of horror on the Peepo's uh face (?) as Amethyst stomped on it with no mercy. A hot tear ran down Amethysts eye as she recalled all the events that happened in the past few weeks. It was unfair of her to blame everything on the Peepo, some things had also been her fault. A soft whine escaped Amethysts lips. Suddenly an annoyed groan and a pair of footsteps could be heard from behind Amethyst. 

She quickly wiped her face and acted like she hadn't been crying for a while. She briefly looked behind her to see the crestfallen face of the donut girl,Sadie. Sadie stopped short when she saw that Amethyst was already sitting on her Crying Bench. She sighed, she had already lost every ounce of dignity she could posses so what was the harm in crying next to one of Steven's colorful gay moms. Sadie sat down next to Amethyst and hunched over, covering her face in her hands. 

Amethyst looked at Sadie, feeling genuinely concerned for this random, donut selling human. "Uh, hey. You okay?" Amethyst asked, placing a hand on Sadie's back. 

Sadie stiffened a little at the touch. She was surprised that the purple mom was the one consoling her, she would expect something like this more from the tall one that was always crying, but not really this one. Sadie just shook her head. "Have you...ever lost something really important to you?" She asked. Sadie was referring to her dignity, which she had lost the second she had been rejected by the beautiful blue alien, Lapis Lazuli. 

Amethyst sighed, "Yeah...I lost a lot of people." She replied. Sadie looked up at her, surprised.

"Oh uh i was just talking about my dignity. Oh man that really sucks. If you don't mind me asking, who did you lose?" Sadie said.

"Well, a bunch of people i care a lot less about, and my beautiful girlfriend, Peridot." Amethyst answered. 

Sadie frowned, "I'm sorry uh," she tried to remember the purple aliens name, "Amethyst. What happened to her?'" she asked.

Amethyst looked away, not wanting to remember what happened to the love of her life. "She-" Amethyst started as her eyes started to water up, "She got rabies." Amethyst finished. 

Sadie looked really confused. "Oh...Uh I thought there's a cure for rabies though?" She said. "I can't remember though. Maybe you can look it up on that tablet?" 

Amethyst whipped around to look Sadie in the eyes again. "Donut girl, you are brilliant!" Amethyst exclaimed. She opened up Safari on the tablet previously owned by her girlfriend, then typed into Google, "How to get rid of rabies." The first thing to come up was a joke answer from ask.com that said "ya u just gotta punch the rabies out of ur dog my man" 

"Punch?" Amethyst said, "I can do that!" Amethyst excitedly stood up from her seat on the bench and started to walk towards the temple. Sadie called after her saying something about how that was "sarcasm" whatever that means, but Amethyst was too excited to notice. She ran back to the temple and warped to the barn, smiling real big as she saw Peridot running around with foam in her mouth, just as Amethyst had left her. 

Amethyst snuck up on Peridot and grabbed her from behind. She repeatedly punched her girlfriend in the gem, and after about an hour of punching, she finally poofed Peridot. after about another hour, Peridot reformed, this time without any mouth foam. Amethyst smiled and hugged the confused looking Peridot. 

"AMETHYST WHY DID YOU PUNCH ME WHY HAS MY DESIRE TO RUN AROUND LIKE MAD CEASED WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO MY MOUTH FOAM????" Peridot screamed. 

"Peri you don't have rabies anymore!" Amethyst yelled, "I punched the rabies out of you!!" Peridot smiled too and hugged Amethyst. 

"THANK YOU FOR GETTING RID OF MY RABIES AMETHYST IM LOVE YOU" 

Peridot and Amethyst walked back to the temple, holding hands, as Amethyst explained everything else that had happened while Peridot had rabies. Suddenly, as the couple walked by the place where they had buried Steven, a familiar face was spotted. 

Amethyst took a step back in horror, "........Rose?" 

There was Rose, standing over Stevens grave. She turned to face Amethyst with a look of serious anger. 

"Why the McFuck am I here, who fucked up?" 

TO BE CONTINUED........................

**Author's Note:**

> ok so theres two more after this then im DONE OK NO MORE PEARLPO FICS AFTER THOSE TWO


End file.
